You're mine and mine alone
by imaklutz
Summary: Rin came back from Australia to get back together with Haru, but when he finds out that Haru is now dating Makoto, he'll do anything to make Haru his again. Makoto x Haruka but more of Rin x Haruka
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there~ this is a Rin x Haruka fanfic with a hint of Makoto x Haruka :3**

**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! I really really hope I did,but no -_-**

* * *

I came back form Australia, but not everything turned out the way I wanted it to.

I never thought something like this would happen.

Gou texted me, she told me that Makoto and Haruka are going out. As soon as I found out about this, I immediately called Haruka.

"Haruka." I said.

"Rin, what do you want?" he asked.

"We need to Talk!" I demanded.

"Why?"

"Don't ask any more questions and just meet me at your school swimming pool!"

I hanged up and quickly ran to the place I told him that we'd meet.

After waiting for approximately Two minutes, I saw Haruka walking towards the swimming pool.

"Yo."

"Rin, why did you ask me to come here?" he asked suddenly.

"I told you we need to talk!"

"About what?"

"About Us!"

"...Us?...There is no us Rin!" Haruka shouted.

"What do you mean there's no us?!"

"You left me! And you didn't come back for so many years!" Haruka explained as he looked down.

"I had to!"

"...Why?...why did you have to leave me?" he asked looking hurt.

"I had to because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to be good enough to be with you!" I shouted.

"That's not enough reason for you to leave me Rin...we were friends, but not until you left..."

"Haruka, friends? We were more than that!"

"That was before you hated me and left."

"I didn't hate you! I hated myself!"

"..."

Haruka looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"I hated myself because I wasn't good enough for you, I was so out of your league."

"Rin..."

"But I just wanted to ask you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Is it true that, you and Makoto are going out?"

"Yes, it is true."

I was hurt when he said that, I was expecting that he would say no.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"Rin, why are you asking me this? And it's none of your business!"

Haruka slowly walked out of the gate, but before he could leave I held his hand and pinned him to the wall, my arms on his shoulders holding him in his place.

"Rin, let me go!" Haruka demanded.

"You're mine Haruka, mine and no else can have you!" I announced.

I slowly moved closer to Haruka and leaned in for a kiss.

His eyes were wide as I lick his lower lip asking for entrance, Haruka opened his mouth by mistake and gave me the opportunity to push my tongue into his hot cavern, I let my tongue explore, licking and sucking on the muscle it found inside.

I pulled my tongue out to breath, both of us out of breath, panting. Haruka's cheeks were red and his eyes were staring into my ruby one's.

"I'll do everything to make you mine once again Haruka! Just you wait, you'll fall in love with me all over again!" I said.

Haruka covered his mouth and looked away and mumbled "You doing that is making it hard for me to forget about you!"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing! I said just let me go already, and I don't care about what you're gonna do!"

I let go of Haruka and watched him ran away, still blushing, red as a tomato.

"Just you wait Haruka. I'll do anything to make you mine again." I whispered to my self as I slowly walked out.

* * *

**Alright I was really excited when I was writing this, I know I hadn't finished my other story, but I just couldn't wait to publish this~**

**I know it's short, maybe i'll write another chapter and continue it (After I finish my other story -_-)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I could improve on and if you have any suggestions about this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there~ this is a Rin x Haruka fanfic with a hint of Makoto x Haruka :3**

**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! I really really hope I did,but no -_-**

* * *

As I was walking I saw Nagisa and their new member, Rei.

I suddenly have this feeling of wanting to run away and not to be seen by Nagisa, I really am not sure why.

When I was just about to run away Nagisa saw me, "Rin-chan~!" he shouted as he ran towards me along with Rei.

"Nagisa, what do you want?" I growled.

"Umm...I saw Haru-chan, did you see him today?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"No!" I replied and looked away.

"Rin-Chan, let's eat lunch together!"

"I don't want to!"

"Mou~ Come on Rin-Chan~" Nagisa started to pull my arm.

"Fine, just let go already!"

"Yaay~!"

Nagisa pulled me towards the coffee shop near by.

"So Rin-Chan how are you?" Nagisa asked as we sat down and took our orders.

"I'm fine and can you stop calling me Rin-Chan."

"How rude of me, hehe, Rin-chan..." Nagisa said as I rolled my eyes "This is Rei, Rei this is Rin-chan!"

"Nice to meet your acquaintance!" Rei said.

"Yeah, I already know him."

"Rin-chan, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That Haru-chan and Mako-chan are now going out?"

I felt my heart ache as I looked away and replied "Yeah, I heard!"

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think they make a good couple?" Nagisa giggles "I think they are, they're really compatible with each other, they get along real well too, what do you think Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Since they know a lot about each other, they know how to make each other happy." Rei agreed.

"I don't really care about the two of them." I lied, I do care, in fact I care too much.

I can't help but get jealous.

"Rin-chan this summer are going somewhere, or are you busy with anything?"

"No, i'm just training, why do you ask?"

"Rei-chan what do you think?" Nagisa looked at Rei.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea." Rei nodded his head and gently fixed his glasses.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Rin-senpai would you like to come with us in our group vacation?" Rei asked.

"Where are you going and what are you going to do?"

"We are going to have a trip on a beach resort, for two weeks! Also we're going to swim and train more to stay in shape!" Rei explained.

"Rin-chan please come with us!" Nagisa begged.

"Fine, but I'm only coming because You're going to train swimming!"

"Yaay~"

"This will be a good opportunity for me to get closer with Haruka." I thought.

"I have to tell Haru-chan and the others about this!" Nagisa quickly picked up his phone and called Haruka.

"Haru-chan~" Nagisa said "I have good news!"

_*some mumbling on the other line*_

"Rin-chan is coming with us on our trip!"

_*louder mumbling on the other line*_

"Alright, see ya!" Nagisa hanged up "Rin-chan, tomorrow meet us at the mall, just at the entrance!"

"And why would I meet you there?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we do have to discuss about the trip and plan it!" Rei replied.

"so are going to be there?" Nagisa asked.

"Fine."

"Great, well I have to go, nice talking to you Rin-chan, see ya tomorrow!" Nagisa waved goodbye.

"Me too I have to get going, see you tomorrow!" Rei followed Nagisa out.

* * *

I got up early and went to the mall, I went to the place where Nagisa told me we'll meet.

As I walk towards the entrance I saw someone familiar, a guy with black colored hair and sparkling blue coloured eyes.

"Haruka." I said.

I stopped right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Nagisa told me to come and meet everyone here!" I replied.

"Why did you agree to come to the trip?"

"I only agreed to that because You're going to train and swim!" I explained.

We were quiet for a minute.

"Did you come here alone?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." he said in a monotone voice.

"Where's Makoto?"

"I don't know, but he's coming!"

"Is Gou coming to the trip?"

"No, because your parents didn't let her, cause we're all boys." he explained.

"All boys huh?" I whispered.

I notice Haruka was staring at me as I was looking down at my feet, I look up to meet his blue eyes.

It felt like everything stopped and there are no one else around us.

My heart was thumping fast, my breath became uneven, Haruka's face got red and all was breathing heavily.

Haruka noticed what we were doing and suddenly looked away.

I know he still has feelings for me, even just a little bit, he still loves me, I still have a chance to take him back.

I was about to say something when Makoto arrived.

"Yo! Haruka!" Makoto smiled as he waved "Rin?!"

"Hey." I said, but I didn't take my eyes off Haruka.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked still surprised that i'm here.

"Nagisa told me that everyone will meet up here." I explained.

"Oh, You're coming to our trip!"

"Yeah."

After that Nagisa and Rei came running towards us.

"Hi~" Nagisa said.

"Good morning!" Rei greeted

"Shall we start?" Haruka asked calmly.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

We went in and stood quietly inside.

"So...?" Makoto said "Where exactly are we going, Nagisa?"

"Umm...well...why dint we just talk in the food court as we eat!" Nagisa suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" Haruka agreed.

We went to the food court and got out food, we sat down on our chairs and started to talk, not about the trip though.

I was lucky enough to sit in between Haruka and Rei, beside Haruka was Makoto and beside Rei was Nagisa.

As I was eating my food, I slowly reached for the tissue paper beside Haruka's plate when suddenly Haruka's hand was underneath mine.

He also was reaching for the tissue paper, but caught my hand instead, we stopped, our hand still touching, we both stared at our hands.

"Ah..." I breath.

Suddenly it was quiet, everyone was staring at us.

I slowly looked up, my Ruby coloured eyes met Haruka's blue ones, we stopped and stared at each other.

"Rin...um..." Haruka was blushing, I came back to my senses and took my hand away form his.

"Sorry." I looked away.

"Umm...okay...I think we should start talking about the trip..." Nagisa suggested.

"Alright, so let's start with what should we bring!" Rei said.

"Food while we're traveling!" Makoto said.

"Oh, what tranportion should we use?" Nagisa asked.

"We'll hire a car! I think Haruka-senpai is old enough to drive a car!" Rei said.

Haruka and I were quiet, sitting quietly and blushing like idiots.

"...S-swim suits..." Haruka said, still blushing as he glanced at me.

"Yeah we can't forget about that!" Nagisa said.

"What else?" Makoto asked putting on his thinking face.

"Clothes and more clothes?" I suggested.

"Yeah, we are on vacation we have to have fun and go out!" Nagisa said.

"Oh, games like chess or uno etc..." Rei said "And video games!"

"Alright, that's it, what else?" Makoto asked.

"Who will book our reservation to the hotel?" Haruka and I surprisingly asked.

"Woah! That was creepy in an awesome way!" Nagisa blurted out in surprise.

"Well...um...I could do that..." Rei announced.

"Really?!" Nagisa and Makoto asked.

"Um...yeah..."

"H-how?!" Nagisa and Makoto asked., together, at the same time, again.

"Creepy..." Rei whispered and said "I have my own ways!" as he fixed his glasses.

"Alright then! Who'll hire the car?" Nagisa asked.

"I will do that one." Haruka said.

"Great! Anything else?"

"Well, we could just plan what we're going to do once we get to the resort." I said.

"Yeah, all right! Now all we have to do is relax, pack and the day after tomorrow let's meet up here again, alright?" Nagisa suggested.

"Alright!"

We all said our goodbyes, Nagisa went home with Rei and Makoto, but Haruka said he needed to buy somehting and as for me, well I just want to be alone with Haruka.

"Why are you following me Rin?" Haruka asked as we walk, not even looking back at me.

"Well, I thought I could keep you company!" I said.

"Well I don't need your company!"

"Look Haruka, I'm sorry about yesterday!" I apologized as I took his hand and stopped.

Haruka looked at me quietly.

"It's fine Rin, i'll forget about it."

"No! I want you to remember that You're mine and i'll do anything to make you mine again!"

"Rin i'm not yours anymore!"

"Well then I'll take you back!"

"J-just do whatever you want!"

Haruka let go and continued to walk.

Haruka stopped and stared at a bunch of swim wear, he picked up a couple of them and stared. Ge walked towards the fitting room and started to throw his clothes on the floor.

"Rin, stay there and wait for me." he demanded.

As I was waiting Haruka finally opened the curtains.

"What do you think about this?" he asked as he turned around giving me a better look at the swim wear.

"Um..." I blushed as I looked at his well built body "It looks perfect on you!"

"Great, i'll try on the other one. Just wait here!"

Again Haruka changed and tried on the other one.

"How 'bout this one?"

"It looks exactly the same!" I said honestly.

"No, this one has more purple lines than the other one!" he explained.

"Anyway you look good on them!"

"Ah...t-thanks..." he blushed and looked away.

Maybe if I act nicer to him he'll become more comfortable around me.

Suddenly I thought of an idea and dragged Haruka back to the swim suits.

"Rin! I have to change first! And why are we here again?! I thought you liked these two"

"I do, but I also need a swim suit!"

I took two and took Haruka with me in the fitting room.

"Do I have to come with you?" Haruka asked.

"Yes you have to come with me!"

I slowly took my shirt off, exposing my well built body, Haruka blushed and looked away.

Then I unzipped my pants and let it drop to the floor.

I couldn't help but smirk, Haruka was blushing like a tomato as I took my boxers off.

"You don't have to take that off you know!" Haruka said panicking.

"I know, but I want to." I smirked as I threw my boxers to Haruka " Hold it for me!"

Haruka caught it with both of his hand and stared at it.

"Haruka you shouldn't be staring at my boxers, you should be staring at me!" I chuckled.

Haruka stared at me instead, he slowly looked up and then slowly looked down until he stopped at the huge bump in between my thighs.

"Ah!" Haruka gasped.

I couldn't help but get hard, Haruka looked so good with his swim suit on.

"...Haruka..." I panted as I took a step forward, trapping Haruka on the wall.

"Rin?"

I placed my hands on Haruka's waist, and he placed his on my chest trying to push me away.

I leaned in closer to Haruka and slowly locked his lips with mine.

"...nghn...Ri...n...ah.." Haruka moaned as I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

I liked everywhere my tongue could touch, suddenly I felt Haruka move his hips.

"Rin..."

"...hah...Haruka...mmhm..."

Haruka continued to pleasure himself by moving his hips.

I couldn't take it anymore, I took Haruka's lips and eagerly kissed him.

Our tongues fought violently, Licking and sucking.

I felt Haruka pull the swim suit I'm wearing down, I did the same thing to him.

Finally the both of us completely naked, Haruka wanting to feel more friction took my cock and pumped it with his.

"Ah...so good...hah...ngh..." he panted.

"Hah ...Haruka...faster...harder..."

Haruka's grip got tighter and his moves got faster, it feels so good.

As Haruka continued to move his hands up and down, I slowly sucked on his neck, marking him mine. Haruka moaned as I suck on the skin I found "Ahn!"

Haruka tilted his head to give me more skin to suck on.

Suddenly Haruka's movements got faster and wilder.

We both fell to our knees, but Haruka didn't stop his hands.

"...mmhm...ngh...ahh...hah"

"...ahn...*slurp* ngh..." I nibbled on the pink bud I found on Haruka's chest.

"Rin...ah...i-m...argh...cumming!"

"Me too...ahn...ahh!"

suddenly white sticky liquids came out and landed all over us and the swim suits we tried on.

"Ah...Rin...we can't return these." Haruka panted.

"We'll buy it!" I replied as I hugged him and kiss his cheeks.

Haruka and I bought the swim suits and stopped by the Café shop and relax.

"So Haruka does this mean?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I don't know...,maybe.." Haruka replied un-surely.

"How about you and Makoto?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you like him?"

"Well yeah!"

"Oh, Haruka i-i have to go, see ya." I replied in a sad tone.

I took my things and went back to my dorm.

* * *

**_Haruka P.O.V_**

As soon as I told Rin that I do like Makoto he just stood up and left.

I went home and I don't know why it still bugs me.

I lied down on my bed closed my eyes and just try to forget about it.

Usually I would go and have a bath to relax, but after what happened today I can't even look at my swim suits.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door.

I went out to check who it is.

I opened the door and found Rin.

"What do you want?" I asked as I left the door open.

Rin went inside and closed the door, "I wanted to talk about what happened today!"

"What about it?" I asked as I walked into my bedroom.

Rin followed me inside.

"Well, I've been thinking, are you happy with Makoto?"

"yeah, I am!"

"Well then what do you feel about him?"

"Look Rin we only went out once, and I'm not sure."

"Well, since You're happy with him, I think I'm ready to give up on you." Rin announced.

We were quiet for a while,"From now on I won't bother You're life." Rin slowly walked out of the room, but before he could leave I took his hand and pushed him to my bed.

"That's it?!" I growled "You'll leave me again?! Do you hate me that much?"

I felt tears drip off my eyes.

"Haruka, I thought you hated me and you didn't want me to bother you." Rin caressed my cheeks.

"Of course not!" I cried "Rin I don't want anyone else, but you!"

Suddenly Rin took me beside him and hugged me, "Don't cry, Haruka."

"Rin." I snuggled with him "The others might come."

"I love you!" Rin whispered.

"I- love you too..." I buried my face to his neck "But the others might find out!"

"I don't care if they come! Just let me hold you!"

I can't believe it, I told Rin that I love him even though I'm going out with Makoto, but I don't have to worry about anything just now.

I let myself fall asleep to his arms, I can feel his heart beat with the same rhythm as mine, I glanced at Rin and saw him asleep with a grin on his face, I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Rin P.O.V_**

I can't believe it Haruka told me he loves me, does this mean we're together now? I don't care what happens now, i'll just let myself fall asleep with Haruka in my arms.

As Haruka and I snuggle while we sleep someone was tapping our shoulders.

"Rin-chan~ Haru-chan~!" a familiar voice chanted "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see Nagisa "Ah!"

"Rin-chan~"

Haruka sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked at me and smile, "Rin..."

"Haru-chan~"

"Huh?!" Haruka screamed in shock.

"Haru-chan,Rin-chan what are you two doing in bed?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing!" Haruka blushed and stood up "Let's go, is everyone here?"

"Yup!"

Haruka and Nagisa went out to talk with the others.

I followed them, everyone was here. Rei, Makoto, Nagisa, Haruka, me and even Gou is here.

"Nii-san!" Gou stood up and gave me a hug.

"Oh! Rin is here!" Makoto said in surprise.

"Yeah, and you know Mako-chan I saw Haru-chan and Rin-chan sleeping together!" Nagisa announced.

"Eeh?!" Everyone shouted.

"N-no i-it's not what you think!" I said in panic "I just missed Haruka so much that I hugged him in bed and fell asleep!"

"Y-yeah I couldn't push him off so I let him and the next thing I know I fell asleep beside him!" Haruka stuttered,

"No worries..." Makoto replied in an unusual tone of voice.

* * *

**Sorry if I ended it here -_- **

**But I decided that I will continue this fanfic (May have 3 or more chapters...) **

**I hope you liked it and ****tell me if there's anything I could improve on and if you have any suggestions about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there this is a Rin x Haruka Fanfic (A bit of Makoto x Haruka ;)**

**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club :)**

**(Do you even read this part?)**

* * *

I noticed Makoto looked a bit bothered.

Rin noticed this too, "Makoto, can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"Sure!" Makoto and I went outside for a bit "What is it?"

"Nothing happened, alright!" I said.

"I trust you Haru, but I can't help it but get the feeling that something did happen!"

"Makoto! I'm going out with you, remember that!"

"Do you like him?"

"Makoto if I liked him do you think I would still be going out with you?"

"Yeah I know, but be honest with me! What happened?" Makoto looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

I gave up and sighed, "Fine, something did happen, Rin called me the day before yesterday, we meet up at the swim club, he kissed me and-"

"He kissed you?!" Makoto shouted.

"Yeah, and then when you left us yesterday we kind of touched each other..."

"You...you...t-touched each other?!"

"yeah, then he came over today then he-"

"There's more?!" Makoto covered his ears, I went closer to him to take his hands off so he could listen.

"No, Makoto...Rin just wanted to apologize and then we just fell asleep snuggling!" I explained.

"Haru...did something worse happen to the two of you?"

"No...and I'm not telling a lie!"

Makoto walked closer towards me to give me a tight hug, "Makoto..."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

I heard everything that Haruka said to Makoto.

I can't believe that he's still willing to go out with someone he doesn't love.

I was angry, jealous, envious all at the same time.

I didn't want to hurt or shout at anyone, I didn't want to let Haruka know that I heard everything either, I decided to just leave.

"Rin-chan where are you going?" Nagisa wailed.

"Out of here!" I replied as I stood up.

"But why?"

"I suddenly feel sick, i'll meet you tomorrow. Haruka, I'll...call you."

I left and slowly walked down the road.

As I was walking it suddenly rained, "Great timing!"

Why is it that whenever a person is sad it just suddenly rains? Like in movies, the rain just pours whenever it wants to regardless the situation.

I buried my hand inside my pocket and enjoyed the rain as I slowly wander around, when suddenly I heard someone running as he's calling my name.

"Rin!"

I stopped and looked back.

"Haruka?!" I shouted and ran towards him.

"Rin...hah..." Haruka panted.

"Why did you come after me?!" as I was panicking Haruka shut me up by locking his lips with mine.

It was a short sweet kiss, but it meant the whole world to me.

"Ha-haruka..." was all I can say, I was left speechless.

"Does that answer your question?" Haruka smiled as he caressed my cheek.

"Hah...yeah.."

"You heard us didn't you?"

"Um...yeah..."

"I'm sorry Rin, I don't want to hurt Makoto's feelings!" Haruka explained.

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"In the right time, don't worry!"

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

Rin went out saying he feels a bit sick then why did Haruka ran after him?

Suddenly it rained, I got worried about Haruka so I took an umbrella and decided to ran after him.

I was quite surprised, really, I caught up to Haru and Rin just to see them kissing in the rain.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Inside I was broken.

"Haru..." I whispered.

I felt tear roll roll down my cheeks, I took the umbrella with me and ran back to my house, leaving Nagisa, Rei and Gou alone in Haru's house.

_The next morning_

I decided not to pick up Haruka this morning, I just didn't want to blurt out weird things.

As I was walking towards the train station I heard someone calling my name.

"Mako-chan~!" Nagisa shouted as he approched me dragging Rei along with him "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou..." Rei greeted.

"Ohayou Nagisa, Rei!" I smiled.

"Your not with Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked tilting his head.

"Um...no...I didn't want to bother his...bath...plus it's still a bit early, i'm sure he won't be late!"

"That's so unlike you..."

I was just about to say something when Nagisa dragged me into the train.

* * *

**Haruka P.O.V**

That's wierd, Makoto usualy picked me up in the morning to go to school, but he didn't.

It's still early so I stayed in the bathtub for a while, suddenly someone called me, this forced me to get up and answer it.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"I thought that you caught a cold from last night, so I was worried!" Rin explained.

"I'm fine, I'm just getting ready to go to school!"

"Alright then I have to go, see you later!"

"See you!"

"Oh, yeah Haruka."

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Rin announced.

"Wha?!" I blushed "I-i l...love you ...too!"

Rin chuckled before hanging up.

Wearing my swimsuit underneath my school uniform I walked to school.

I saw Nagisa talking with Rei on their way to their class.

"Nagisa, Rei!" I said.

"Ah, Haru-chan!" Nagisa smiled "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Haruka-senpai!" Rei said.

"Ohayou! Have you seen Makoto?" I asked.

"Yeah we went to school with him!"

"Nagisa-kun he ment 'where is he in school?'! Haruka-senpai he went up to your classroom!"

"Thanks Rei!" I replied and ran into our class.

I entered our classroom, I looked around and I didn't find Makoto anywhere.

Finally the bell rang, I sat on my chair at the last row and last column beside the window when the door suddenly opened, it was Makoto.

He wasn't late.

He sat beside me, "Makoto where have you been?"

Makoto was just about to say something when the teacher arrived.

_Lunch time. _

The bell rang, everyone took out their food.

Suddenly Makoto stood up, "Makoto where are you going?"

"Um...toilet..." And just like that he left and didn't came back until the next period.

_Lunch time. Rooftop._

I was sitting next to Makoto who was talking to Nagisa as they eat their food, Rei was just minding his own business and as for me I was staring at Makoto without me noticing.

"Haru-chan what is it?" Nagisa asked.

"Huh...what?" I asked as I continued to eat my bento.

"You've been staring at Mako-chan for a while now, is there a problem?"

"Ah!" I saw Makoto look away.

"Um...no... I was just thinking...that's all!" I stuttered.

"what are you thinking about Haru-chan?"

"Nothing serious.." I smiled kindly "Makoto can we talk?"

"Ah...ah...yeah...sure!" Makoto stood up.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you? No!" Makoto replied sarcastically.

"Yes you are! What's wrong, what did I do for you to ignore me?"

"You lied to me! That's what you did!" Makoto shouted, not loud enought for Nagisa and Rei to hear.

"What do you mean I lied to you?"

"You said you didn't like him!"

"Rin? Makoto I don't like him, he left me! It's his lost!"

"Then why were you kissing in the rain?!" Makoto cried, he looked down. I could see tears dropping down to his shoes.

"Makoto...i-it's not what you...think..."

"Yeah right!" Makoto looked up to me with a frown on his face and ran away.

"Makoto!" I shouted.

"Haru-chan why was Mako-chan crying? And why did he ran away?" Nagisa asked.

I couldn't answer, I just ran and followed where Makoto was going.

_**(Do you guys read this part ↓ ?)**_

* * *

**Hi~ Sorry if I change ****the P.O.V too much and some of the characters are a bit **_**OOC, **_**i'm trying my best to make this a good story.**

**Thank you for all of your suggestions, it was a big help~ **

**Oh yeah what's your favourite Free! Song/OST? Mine is Splash Free! And Haruka's character song :)**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and just wait for the next chapter to come out, thanks~ (you can also suggest things you want for the story)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there~ This is a Rin x Haruka fanfic with a bit of Makoto x Haruka :)**

_**I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim club **_**I seriously would love to have all five of them though ;)**

* * *

Makoto ran as fast as he could, I followed him panting as I shout his name, "Makoto! Pl-please wait!"

My muscles were tired, I couldn't run properly. I felt like my body was going to give up on me!

Suddenly Makoto stopped, I fell on my knees and panted. I finally caught my breath, I stood up and looked around.

"This place looks familiar!" I thought.

We were in front of a huge building, it looked like an apartment or a dorm.

I looked at Makoto, his head looking down, his fist clenched and a frown on his face.

I was about to say something when suddenly he went running inside the building.

"Makoto! What are you doing?!" I shouted as I ran after him.

Makoto didn't stop, I was just about to catch up to him, when suddenly he froze, again.

My eyes were wide, I had my hands on Makoto's arms trying to stop him from going anywhere, "Rin..." I whispered. This was trouble, Rin's eyes were as wide as mine he had his mouth open trying to say something, but couldn't.

"Ma-makoto..." Rin stuttered.

With a blink of an eye Makoto punched Rin's beautiful face, this made Rin's face bleed, "What's You're problem?!" Rin shouted as he slowly stood up, cupping his face.

"You! You're my problem Rin!" Makoto had anger in his tone, no one can stop this fight now.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Rin pushed Makoto making him stumble a bit.

"Y-you two, violence is not the answer!" I tried to stop them, my hands were on both of their well toned chests, but they both shrugged my hand off.

Makoto pulled Rin's shirt and pulled him closer, "Why are you stealing Haruka from me?! Let me remind you that he's mine!"

"H-he was never yours in the first place Makoto!" Rin panted as he smirked, not showing a single hint of fear.

Makoto got furious and punched Rin's stomach, "Ah!" Rin coughed a bit of blood and fell to the ground, his hands around his stomach, screaming in pain.

"Makoto stop!" I shouted as I pulled his arm, but he didn't listen, instead he kicked Rin at the back.

"Ah! Hahah...i-is t-that all you got Makoto?" Rin stood up and punched Makoto's face.

I couldn't do anything, but even though they didn't touch me I still got hurt, I got mad, furious and disappointed "Stop it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Makoto and Rin stopped and stared at me, "Stop hurting each other! Please!" I cried and fell on my knees bursting into tears.

"Ha-Haruka..." Makoto muttered as he walked towards me trying to give me a hug, Rin stood there staring at me with a shocked look on his face, he got pale as he realized what he has done.

"D-don't touch me!" I slapped his hand off as soon as he touched me, "I need time alone!" I ran out and went back to my house.

"What have I done!" Makoto cried.

"Haruka!" Rin shouted as he ran after me.

I felt angry at the both of them, claiming that I'm theirs, but as soon as I heard Rin shouting my name as he ran after me made me happy for a bit, that proves that he truly loves me.

But I wanted to be alone, I want to think things through. I don't care if I ditch school, I don't even like it there.

I opened the door and didn't bother to lock it, I went stomping into my room and threw myself on the bed, I was lying on my stomach, deep in thought.

I sighed, "That was so uncool!" I whispered on my own, thinking of me crying like a wimp in front of Rin and Makoto.

Suddenly I heard my door open and close, I didn't move I knew it was Rin, I heard foot steps, lots of them coming closer to my room.

I didn't move once my door was open, I looked over my shoulder expecting to see Rin, but instead I saw Makoto and Rin.

"Didn't I tell you two to leave me alone?" I sat up.

"I know, but I couldn't leave you running off like that!" Rin sat beside me and caressed my cheek, "You got me worried.."

"I-im sorry..." I felt tears drip as I hug Rin.

"Haruka, i'm sorry for acting like-"

"An idiot!"

"Yeah!" Makoto sighed and smiled "If you really want to be with Rin then, I guess I'm okay with that decision!"

I looked up to Makoto with a shocked face, "Really?!"

"Hehe, yeah!" Makoto has a smile on his face, but I could see that his eyes were frowning.

I thought about it for a moment, "But I told you two I wanted to be alone, so please." I let go of Rin.

"Rin, I think we should leave Haruka alone!" Makoto repeated.

"I heard him!" Rin glared at Makoto as he kissed my forehead and left.

I heard them walk out the door and close it, I sighed "This is going to be a tough decision!" I stood up and changed into my casual clothes.

"What do I do?" I asked myself, as I lied in bed trying to think.

* * *

**Hi there~ Sorry if it was a bit too short, and that my fighting scene was rubbish and I'm sorry that I didn't update soon enough, Forgive me...**

**I hope you liked it and thank you for all the readers out there! And for those who gave suggestions for the story, you know who you are and thank you, you helped a lot...tell me if I got better :)**

**Who do you think Haruka should end up with?**

**If you have any suggestions about the story feel free to do so, I will do all I can to squeeze it in, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you got entertained even though it was short :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there~ This is a Rin x Haruka Fanfic with a bit of Makoto x Haruka **

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club!**_

* * *

I was lying on my bed, rolling to the left side then rolling to the right side, "Hah..." I sighed. I can't think straight.

Why is it that I can't concentrate? Maybe I should swim for a bit.

I stood up, "Argh! Why is this so complicated?!" I groaned as I stood up and walked outside.

Even as I walk to Iwatobi I tried to think, but no, nothing, I can't think of anything!

If I choose Makoto, Rin will hate me forever. And if I choose Rin, Makoto will be hurt and I don't want that.

"Why do they have to make me choose between them?!" I whispered angrily.

As soon as I reached the pool I took all my clothes off, still wearing my swimsuit of coarse.

I dived in and swam two laps, as soon as I touched the water I felt contented, happy and safe. I feel like I'm alive and I can do anything, "Hah..." I panted my hands flat against the wall.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" I asked myself as I float freely "Rei is probably jogging, Nagisa...well...I'm not sure, maybe he's eating." I chuckled.

I closed my eyes to feel the water, "Makoto, Rin..." I whispered.

Suddenly, "Haruka! Hah...ah...hah..." I was just peacefully floating when someone shouted my name.

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who just shouted my name, "R-Rin!" I stuttered, my eyes were wide, I swam as fast as I could towards him.

When I reached the other end of the pool, I looked up to look at Rin, but he wasn't there.

"Was I hallucinating?" I asked myself as I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm over here!"

I turned around and saw Rin, his red hair sparkling, his gaze melting me, and he's shark teeth grinning at me, "Rin!" I swam over to him and hugged him.

"Woah!" Rin hugged me tighter, "I knew you'd be here!"

"But why?" I looked at Rin, as he leaned closer and closer until our lips touched. It was a light kiss, but I think I understand why he's here.

"Does that answer your question?" Rin smirked.

I couldn't utter a word, my heart was beating fast, my face was heating up, my whole body was shaking as Rin touched me.

My heart tells me to choose Rin, but my mind tells me to choose Makoto.

"Haruka I'm not going to force you to choose me, I just hope that you'll be happy!" Rin announced, smiling at me sweetly.

"Rin, this is really hard for me..."

"Just follow what your heart tells you!"

I can't think straight, just because Rin kissed me. He makes me go crazy!

I stared at Rin's red coloured eyes, and I noticed it was full of love and desire...lust maybe?

Suddenly Rin Kissed me, but this time it was more intense.

Without asking for permission Rin pushed his Tongue inside my mouth, licking everywhere.

"Hngh...ah...ngh...hmm..." I moaned.

"Hah...ah"

Rin began to kiss lower, from my ears to my neck down to my collar-bone, Rin sucked hard leaving a mark.

"Beautiful!" Rin gazed at the mark he just made on my skin.

He took a big breath and dived underneath, I could feel him taking my swimsuit off revealing my hard-on.

"Ahn...ngh..."

I felt a soft warm muscle lick me, I shuddered as Rin teased the tip, suddenly without ny warning Rin took the whole of me and bobbed his head up and down.

"Hah...ngh...mmhm...ah"

I felt like coming when suddenly someone called me once again, "Haruka?"

It was Makoto, "Ma-makoto!" I couldn't help but moan.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

I was about to reply when I saw my swimsuit float, I quickly grabbed it and pushed it in the water.

"Just sw-swimming for...ahn...a..bit...hah..."

I saw Rin float up a bit catching his breath, he heard Makoto's voice and smirked as he went back down and continue to make me moan.

It was dark, I'm sure Makoto didn't notice Rin.

"Why are you panting so hard?"

"I...hah...ngh...had been swimming for...um...t-two hours now..."

Suddenly Rin took me in deeper, my tip touching his throat, "It feels so good..." I thought.

Rin sucked harder making me buck my hips and cum, "Ah!" I shouted as I came in Rin's mouth.

"Is there something wrong Haruka?!" Makoto asked panicking.

"Ah...hah...n-no! I'm fine!" Rin finally let go, I put on my swimsuit.

Suddenly I felt warm hands grope my shoulders, "Hah..." Rin panted as he caught his breath.

"Rin?! Were you here this whole time?" Makoto shouted.

"Yeah!" Rin smirked.

"I didn't notice you..."

"Haruka and I were playing a game!"

Well saved, "Y-yeah it was 'who could hold their breath under the water longer' It looks l-like Rin won!" I stuttered.

"Oh..." Makoto looked a bit down.

I got out of the pool, so did Rin. We all sat down on the floor, "So Makoto why are you here anyway?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to talk to Haruka, I went back to his house , but he wasn't there then I thought he might be here so..." Makoto explained.

"what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, us...I just wanted to tell you that, I just hope that you'll be happy with who ever you'll choose!"

"But as I said this is really hard for me..."

"Just do whatever your heart tells you to!" Makoto smiled at me.

"That's what I said!" Rin growled at Makoto.

"Fine, i'll think about it!" I stood up, took my things and slowly walked out.

"Follow my heart?" I thought as I walk, my heart tells me to choose Rin, does that mean I should choose him?

* * *

**Hi there~ Do you know why Rin and Gou are red haired? Well I once read in tumblr ;) In Japanese (Rin + Gou =) Ringou means Apple and apples are red, therefore the colour of their hair is Red.**

**I just watched Episode 7 yesterday and I am very upset, I mean seriously ****Am I the only one who's really angry with Rin right now? I mean seriously I just...argh! I feel so sorry for Haruka (´****Ａ｀。****) the way his eyes just widened when Rin said that he will never swim with Haruka ever again...too many feels **

**ヽ****(****Д´)****ノ ****(д´****ノ****)**** ヽ****(****)****ノ ****(****ヽ****) ****ヽ****(´****`)****ﾉ**

**Sorry for blabbering nonsense, for my next story I'm thinking of Makoto x Rei, maybe I'll write my next story about them, what do you think? **

**Or maybe:**

**Rei x Nagisa**

**Makoto x Nagisa**

**Haruka x Rei?**

**Makoto x Rin or Haruka?**

**I noticed that Makoto looks at Haruka the same way Haruka looks at the water O.O**

**Well anyways thank you again for reading and just wait for the next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there~ this is a Rin x Haruka with a bit of Makoto x Haruka Fanfic**

**_I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! I wish I did, believe me -_-_**

* * *

**Haruka P.O.V.**

"Ngh..." I groaned as the sunlight hit my face.

I sat up and scratched my head, I looked around as my vision cleared, I was lying on the floor, I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Yesterday..." I whispered.

I was thinking about Makoto and Rin so much that I got tired and slept. On the do I do now?

I looked at the time on my phone, 5:01. I still have 119 minuets until school. I got up, took my clothes off, went in the bathroom and sat on the tub filled with water.

"Hah..." I sighed thinking about the other two swimmers, I have to think about this a lot.

Suddenly I heard someone banging my front door, I slowly got up, took a towel to dry my hair and walked out to answer the door, I was wearing my swim suit of course.

I opened the door and saw Rin panting, holding a plastic bag and the hood of his jacket covering his face, "hah...Haru...ka..." he panted.

"Rin, what are you doing here?' I asked as I opened the door to let him in, I closed the door as he sat down.

"I'm sorry to bother you early in the morning, but Nitori was annoying me!" Rin explained.

"Nitori?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I continued to dry my hair with the towel.

"Nitori you remember right? The guy with a weird haircut and a mole underneath the corner of his right eye!"

"Oh yeah, then why were you panting on your way here?"

"Well..." he started

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

_Dorm with Nitori, 2:30 in the morning_

**I was lying in bed sleeping, but even in my dreams Haruka was still there.**

_I was dreaming that I was swimming with Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka and even that new guy Rei. We were having lots of fun, then after swimming Haruka and I got out on a date._

_We ate some Mackerel and ate some Ice cream as we walk around the top of a beautiful hill._

_"Rin..."Haruka whispered as he stared at my face._

_"W-what is it?"I stuttered, I don't exactly know why._

_"There's some ice cream on your cheek..." Haruka leaned in, his tongue sticking out._

_My eyes were wide as I felt a soft, warm muscle lick my face, "Ahh!" I shrieked and jumped which made my ice cream fall._

_Haruka didn't say anything, but his face was tinted pink, he looked away and slowly glance at me._

_"My ice cream..." I whined looking at the floor with melted ice cream._

_Suddenly Haruka walked closer to me and said, "We can share mine..."_

_"Really? You don't mind?" I asked, he shook his head._

_I thought of an idea and smirked. I held my hair in place, stuck my tongue out, slowly bent down and licked the ice cream I looked up to him and saw that he was staring at me as I licked my lips, "Do you know what that was Haruka?"_

_"W-what?" he gulped as I cupped his cheek and lifted his chin._

_I looked at him in the eyes and whispered, "An indirect kiss..." His mouth happened to be open, I took the opportunity, I closed my eyes and slipped my tongue in his hot cavern._

_A french kiss._

_Suddenly as I was french kissing Haruka I felt like someone was watching us. I took my lips off of Haruka's and looked around, "Is there something wrong Rin?"_

_"N-no..." I looked at the bushes and saw someone familiar, a guy with grey hair, blue eyes, and a mole underneath the corner of his right eye._

**"Nitori!" I shouted as I sat up.**

**"Ma-Matsuoka-senpai! Are you okay?" Nitori asked panicking.**

**I stared at him, "Nitori...have...have you been staring at me while I sleep again?" I asked.**

**"N-no!" he stuttered, blushing as he looked away "That would be way too creepy!"**

**"Don't play innocent Nitori!"**

**"Okay! Okay... I was! I'm sorry! It's just that senpai was saying 'Haruka...Haruka...' In his sleep, I got jealous!" he explained "Then suddenly you shouted 'Nitori!'"**

**"Do you know what you've done?" my eye twitched "You woke me up while I was having a wonderful dream!"**

**"I'm sorry senpai!" he cried.**

**"Argh! I won't be able to sleep like this! I'm leaving!"**

**I changed my clothes and went out, but suddenly I heard Nitori shout my name, "Matsuoka-senpai where are you going?!"**

**"None of your business Nitori and don't follow me!" I growled as I walked faster.**

**Nitori didn't stop following me, I ran faster and faster, I thought I could stop by Haruka's house but thought that maybe he's still sleeping and Nitori is still following me.**

**I tried everything, I tried hiding, but he still can find me, I tried disguising, but it didn't work he still recognizes me, I tried getting him lost, but it seems like he always knows how to find his way back.**

**I looked behind me, suddenly I when I looked in front of me, there was a Huge crowd, "Perfect!" I thought, I quickly ran and got through the crowd, I made it in front of a convenient store, I went inside and looked back outside. No Nitori.**

**I panted and went over to get Ice cream, I had to leave quickly, I don't want Nitori to find me, I quickly paid for the ice cream. I covered myself using the hood on my jacket.**

**I slowly walked out and made my way to the crowd once again, suddenly I saw Nitori running towards the convenient store and bumped into me.**

**Before he can look back and catch me, I made a ran for it, I ran around town and actually made it to Haruka's house alive.**

"And that's why I was panting, sweaty when I arrived here!" I explained.

"Wow, it took you an hour and a half just to make it out alive!" Haruka replied sarcastically.

"Hey Nitori may look innocent and pure but really he can get creepy!"

Haruka smiled, my eyes were wide, then that smile turned to a laugh. I was happy that I can make him laugh like that.

I smiled.

* * *

**Hi there~ Sorry if I took too long to update, It's just that there was too many events this month and I can't even do anything that has to do with writing, typing, reading it all reminds me of school! Argh!**

**Sorry for reminding you that school is near :( Anyway I hope you liked it :)**

**Rin, I can't stay mad at you, I had and will always love you!**


End file.
